Judy's Place
by raisedinthesouth
Summary: A Deadliest Catch Fic: Judy Butler and her two nieces have no idea what's in store for them when they agree to allow the Deadliest Catch Captains to use their Bed and Breakfast for a filming of a show... read to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Carson climbed out of the truck and slid her sunglasses off, "This place is a dump."

"Its not that bad." Her cousin, Melayna started walking toward the porch. "What time is the realtor suppose to meet us?"

Carson looked at her watch, "She was suppose to be here by now." Carson pointed , "Here comes Aunt Judy."

Melayna smiled and waved at her mother.

"Hey girls." Judy Butler walked toward the girls, hugging them both, "this the place?"

"Yeah."

"You are naming this dump after me?"

"Its not that bad" Melayna sat down on the swing on the porch.

"Ok, just so you know, if you bust your ass…"

The girls heard gravel crunching and saw their realtor Amanda, pulling up the driveway.

"Sorry I am late." She huffed, crawling out of her car, "I was negotiating with the owners, and I got them down."

"How low?" Carson and Melayna looked at each other

"$49,000"

"Wait a second. "Judy held her hand up, "You expect me to belive that you talked the owners into selling a plantation that dates back to the 1800's for $49,000?"

"Yes."

"Well." Judy gestured toward the house, "lets see what we've got."

The front door creaked and Judy immediately ran face first into a cobweb.

"This place been empty a while?"

"Yes, its been for sale going on three years."

"Are these steps safe to walk on?" Melayna turned to Amanda.

"I.. I wouldn't walk on them."

"Girls, we need to talk." Judy smiled at Amanda, "you will excuse us."

"Ok, just how in the hell are you planning to pay for this?"

"Grandaddy left me..."

"Melayna no. "her mother shook her head, "You will not use that money, your grandfather meant for you to use that.."

"I know mama, but I don't want to go to college."

"Aunt Judy, I have some money saved up."

"Ok, so have you two thought about the repairs that will be required? You will have to have an inspection done on this place, and it has to pass inspection for you to get insurance.."

"We know that mama." Melayna sighed, "this is one thing me and Carson have always wanted to do.. so can you please just..."

"Allright," Judy held her hands up, "you hired a contractor?"

"Not yet," Carson looked at Melayna, "I think we should offer $39,000.. I think that's fair."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, if we need new plumbing and electrical.. that is gonna add up fast."

"Ok, lets see what Amanda says."

Carson paced across the front yard of the plantation house, and cringed inwardly when Amanda finally came out the front door. She extended her hand and smiled, "Congratulations.. your offer was accepted."

The contractor handed his figures to Carson. "I can have all the repairs done in about two weeks."

"Ok, if we agree to help out, you know, sweat equity, how much would that take off the price?"

He rubbed his chin, "You two can lay tile, install windows?"

"Yeah." They both said at the same time.

"Well, I can work with that." He eyed Judy, "wouldn't mind seein her in a pair of overalls."

"Ok, we will see you tomorrow." Melayna shoved him out the front door, "Grody."

Carson laughed, "What's your problem, I think Aunt Judy's pretty."

"So do I, but he's.. BLECH."

"Who's blech?" Judy walked up beside her daughter sipping a bud light.

"That contractor's got a crush on you Aunt Judy." Carson smiled.

"Oh shit." Judy shook her head, "he can keep dreaming baby."

ONE MONTH LATER

"Ok girls." Judy walked into the dining room, "I just talked to a lady from the Discovery Channel.. they want to film one of their shows here."

"How did they find out about us?" Carson looked from her aunt to her cousin.

"Apparently one of the men from a show they produce stayed here with his family before it closed down, and he and his wife were married here."

"Wait a second." Melayna pulled a photo album from a box on the floor, "I found this upstairs." she flipped a few pages, "hey Carson." She pointed to one of the photos, "that's Sig Hansen."

"Who's Sig Hansen?" Carson looked at her aunt and shrugged.

"He is on that show Melayna watches every Tuesday night, Deadliest Catch."

"Mama, you don't think they are coming here?" Melayna sat down on the couch, "oh I would shit twice and die slow." Melayna'd had a crush on Zack Larson since the first time she laid eyes on him.

"Its probably someone else." Carson got up and walked into the kitchen. "you two hungry?"

"Carson, what if its them."

"What if it is?" Carson shrugged and closed the refrigerator door, "they burp and shit, put their pants on a leg at the time just like you do."

"Yeah." Melayna wagged her finger at her cousin, "but I remember when you got a look at Andy Hillstrand." Melayna laughed, "I thought she was gonna cream her pants."

"Yes, and then I saw his wedding ring."

"Ok you two." Judy shook her head, "so, do we want to do this or not?"

"I don't know." Carson looked at her cousin, "What do you think?"

"I say yes, I mean, we need the money."

"Well, I guess call her back and say yes."

"Man." Sig Hansen climbed out of the back of the Silver Suburban, "this place doesn't look like it did the last time I was here."

Johnathan Hillstrand stamped out his cigarette and scowled at his brother, "Can you please, just for two weeks, get your ass off your fuckin shoulders."

"Why don't you KISS my ass." Andy spat.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Sig frowned at Johnathan, "you two are like the coolest in the fleet, blast to be around."

"Sorry man, I don't know what his damn problem is lately." Johnathan sighed. He told Sig about the PR gig they had two months earlier. Andy had showed up drunk and showed his ass.

"Damn." Sig clapped Johnathan on the shoulder.

"He lost a lot in his divorce, I guess he's still having a hard time dealing with everything."

"Well, he shouldn't take that out on you, or anyone else."

Johnathan popped Sig's chest and nodded just as a hot ass woman was walking down the steps of the porch.

"Hey there." she extended her hand, "Welcome to Judy's Place."

"And let me guess." Johnathan smiled at her, "you are Judy."

"I am." She pointed to two girls walking across the yard, "that's my daughter Melayna, and my niece Carson."

"Hey," Carson smiled, "nice to meet ya'll"

"Ya'll" Sig laughed, "you can tell we are in the south."

"Well, lets get you inside, get you settled."

Johnathan walked up the porch steps behind Judy. "Where'd Andy go?"

"I have no idea." Sig looked over his shoulder before walking inside.

"Can I help you" Carson pulled her white cowboy hat off.

"Oh, sorry, I hope its ok that I walked down here."

"Yeah, its fine." Carson leaned against the rail and folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I am Andy."

"Carson." she shook his hand. "so , you know about horses?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Well, be careful of that one." she pointed to a huge brown and white Quarter Horse, "she's not broke and mean as hell."

"I don't mind working with her.. I mean..."

Carson shook her head, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I wont get hurt, I know what I am doing."

Carson gave him a look, "Why don't you go on back up to the house, find your friends."

Andy started to say something, but thought better of it. He gave her a good up and down look, and very much liked what he saw. Carson was hot, smoking hot.

"So, how long have you had this place?" Andy rubbed the nose of the huge Belgian workhorse that was nudging his arm.

"Stop that Captain, he doesn't have anything for you to eat." Carson shook her head, "a few months, we are just getting it off the ground."

Andy nodded.

"Guess you better get on back up to the house then." Carson bent over the feed trough, and heard what she thought was a groan from Andy. She turned and gave him a hard glare. "Did you need something?"

"You really want me to answer that question?"

"Excuse me?" Carson tossed the feed scoop across the barn, "now you listen to me, I am not one of your fuckin groupies, and you better watch how you talk to me."

"Everything ok?" Judy poked her head in the barn.

"Yeah, fine." Carson stepped to the door and brushed past her aunt. Judy folded her arms over her chest giving Andy a look.

"Uh, your niece is.. "

"Hot tempered, yeah so am I...so do us both a favor and keep your hands," She glanced at his bulging crotch, "and other things to yourself."

THE NEXT MORNING

Carson lifted the saddle onto the mare's back and rubbed her neck, "You are ok Sandy.. just calm down."

"Need some help?"

Carson looked over her shoulder to see Andy walking across the pasture. She couldn't help but notice the package he was sporting. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the horse.

"No, I've got it thank you." she slipped the bridle on and the horse jerked her head and snorted.

"Uh, you might want to..."

"Look, I have been working with horses since I could walk, and I know what I am doing ok."

"Ok." Andy hiked himself up on the railing and Carson blushed at the sight of the bulge in his pants.

She led the mare over to a stump and climbed on. The horse started to trot, but before Carson knew it, the mare bucked, sending her sprawling onto the dirt.

"You ok?" Andy hopped off the rail and ran toward her.

"Yes I am fine." She jerked her arm away from him, "I have been bucked off of a horse before."

"Well, we should still get you checked out.."

"I said I am fine."

Andy sized her up and sneered, "You know, you are a real bitch."

"So maybe you should stay the hell away from me." Carson started to walk off and winced, grabbing the rail for support.

"You twisted your ankle."

"No shit."

"Here," he slid his arm around her, "come on lets go get some ice on that."

"I can walk just fine. "She jerked away from him.

"Anything need to be done..."

"Melayna can take care of it."

"Ok." He shook his head.

"Oh my.. baby are you allright?" Judy bolted across the room from her place at the sink.

"Yes Aunt Judy," she glared up at Andy, "I am fine."

"You little bastard if you..."

"Hey." He held his hands up, "the damn horse threw her, and you better be glad I was down there."

"Let me get some ice, and grab you some Advil." Judy shot Andy a look, "you can go now."

Judy sat two Advil down in front of Carson and a glass of water, "Here, prop your foot up on this chair."

"Dammit." Carson slapped the table, "I have got a lot to do and..."

"You will sit right here." Judy sat down with her, "now, what's going on between you and him?"

"Nothing." Carson popped the Advil into her mouth.

"Now baby, your Aunt Judy wasn't born yesterday, and there were damn sparks flying all over this kitchen, so, tell me the truth, what's going on?"

"Nothing Aunt Judy," Carson sighed, "Its like every time I turn around, there he is."

Judy shook her head, "You know, it wouldn't hurt for you to let your guard down, just a little."

"Last think I need in MY life is a man." Carson moved the ice pack on her foot. "especially him."

Andy sat down on one of the porch swings and watched two squirrels chase each other up and down an oak tree. He wanted to get to know Carson, he just didn't know how.


	2. Chapter 2

Judy sat down in the porch swing. Looking around before she lit a cigarette.. She sat her coffee cup on the railing and looked up when she heard the screen door slam

"Mornin." Johnathan Hillstrand walked across the porch, "mind if I bum one of those?"

"No." Judy handed him the pack. "help yourself."

He lit the cigarette and sat down beside her, blowing out a puff of smoke, "I am tryin to quit."

"Yeah, me too, and if the girls see me they will have my ass."

"So, which one's your daughter?"

"Melayna is my daughter, Carson is my niece."

"Sweet kids." He leaned back, "so, what's the deal with Carson and Andy?"

She shrugged, "Have no idea."

"Well, theres something there."

"Yeah, but I don't know that its what you are thinking."

"I know my brother and…"

"And I know my niece."

"So, how long have you lived here?"

"I moved here right before the girls bought this house."

"From?"

"You are a nosey thing."

He chuckled, "Just trying to make conversation. "He smiled at her, "get to know you better."

Judy turned her head, her jaw gapped open.

"So, what do you guys do around here?"

"Well, the girls and I go skinny dipping in the pond from time to time." Judy could have slapped herself. What in the hell made her say that.

"Well, hope I can join you one night."

"I,, uh.. I need to get to work" She snuffed her cigarette out and picked her coffee cup up, and headed inside.

"You ok Aunt Judy?" Carson hobbled to a table, laying a napkin and silverware down.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your face is all flushed, and." Carson nodded toward the door, "saw you and Johnathan talking out there."

"Oh."

"I thought you had quit smoking."

Judy waved her hand and went into the kitchen.

Carson laughed, shaking her head and limped back to the storage caddy.

"Mornin."

"Hey." she mumbled.

"Can I just get a cup of coffee or..."

"Yeah, help yourself."

Andy watched her setting places at the tables, leaning against the wall.

"How's your ankle?"

"Fine"

"Listen Carson, I think maybe we got off on the wrong foot and.."

"Excuse me."

Carson walked into the linen closet, her eyes brimming with tears. "You cannot do this." She scolded herself, "you CANNOT fall for this man."

Melayna hummed to herself as she pulled corn from the stalks. She glanced up when she heard footsteps.

"I.. I think I am lost." She met the sexy eyes of Zack Larson himself.

"You tryin to go back to the house?"

"Yeah." he smiled.

She pointed, "Go right through there, it will take you to the side porch."

"Thanks." he turned to walk away, but turned back to Melayna. "that looks heavy, I can carry it for you if..."

"That would be nice, thanks."

Judy bumped the door with her hip and sat platters of food down in front of the men. She almost dropped the last platter in her hand when Johnathan winked at her.

"Looks good." he smiled.

"Enjoy." She tucked the dishrag in her hand into the loop of her jeans.

"Oh I plan to."

Carson walked up to her aunt when she returned to the kitchen, "Oh my God Aunt Judy, he's flirting with you."

"Who?" Melayna glanced up from the sink.

"Johnathan."

"OOOOHHHHH mama." Melayna grinned.

"Now don't you two start" Judy wagged her finger, "he was not flirting."

"OH, then what do you call it?"

"Oh shut up." Judy tossed the towel onto the counter and walked out the back door.

Melayna walked out onto the back porch and sat beside her mother.

"You know mama, it wouldn't hurt for you to give love another shot."

"With that man honey, it wouldn't be love." She took a drag off the Marlboro Light in her hand, "that would be a hard romp."

Melayna laughed, "Still, it would be worth it to me."

Judy laughed, "So, what's the deal with you and, what's his name, Zack?"

"No deal."

"Bullshit, I saw you two smiling making eyes at each other."

"He is cute."

"Yes he is."

Melayna nodded toward the barn, "Carson ok?'

"Yeah, she's fine."

Carson lifted the saddle up onto the tack shelf and wiped the sweat from her forehead. The forecaster said it was going to be hot, and he was right. She cussed under her breath when she looked up and saw Andy walking down the two lane path to the barn.

"I meant to ask you earlier, do you let guests ride the horses?"

"Not usually." Carson kept brushing Captain's back, not even looking at him. As if he sensed her discomfort, the big horse stamped and snorted.

"Thought I might try to break that mare for you." He hiked his leg up on the railing. Carson tried hard not to look.

"She's.. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Can I just give it a try?'

"Fine." Carson walked back into the tack room, "But if she bucks you and you bust your ass, I am not liable."

"Fine." Andy pulled the saddle and bridle off the shelf and slid them onto the mare's back, talking softly to her. She jerked her head when he pulled the reins. Carson felt certain that the mare would throw him, and had already sent Melayna a text.

"Well, I will just be damned." Carson stood in stunned silence as Andy rode the mare around the pasture.

Andy kicked the mare into a gallop. God it felt good to be riding again. He slowed the big horse to a trot and led her back over to the barn.

"I.. I cant believe you just did that."

Andy slipped the bridle off the horse and leaned over, his face so close to hers, Carson could feel his breath on her.

"Wish you broke that easy."

Carson felt her face get hot. She couldn't believe he just said that to her. She threw the rope in her hand onto the ground and stomped into the barn behind him.

"You have NO fucking idea what I have been through, so don't you DARE judge me."

"I have news for you, life happens to all of us." He tossed the bridle onto the shelf.

"Oh.. why don't you..."

"Why don't I what?" he glared at her.

Carson spun on her heel and walked out of the barn.

"Carson." Judy laid the spoon on the counter and followed her niece upstairs. She tapped on Carson's door. "You ok?"

Carson pulled her boots off and tossed them in the corner

"Do I look ok?"

"What's wrong?" Judy sat down on the bed beside her. "And don't you dare tell me nothing." she took the young girls hand, "you are that much like your mama, when something's bothering you its all over your face."

Carson laid her head on her aunt's shoulder, "Its Andy."

"What about him?"

"I.. he's..." Carson balled her fists up, "ARRRRRGGGHHHH.. he infuriates me."

"You like him that much huh?"

"No, I don't like him."

"Carson, I may be old but I am not blind." Judy shook her head, "I see the way you look at him."

"Aunt Judy, he's a lot older than me and..."

"So, your Uncle Clark was fifteen years older than me." she shrugged, "age doesn't matter."

"He's also a major dick."

"Well," Judy smiled, "you may be what it takes to knock that chip off his shoulder, you never know."

THE NEXT MORNING

"FUCK" Carson slammed the truck door.

"Everything ok?" she turned to see Andy walking down the steps.

"Fine."

Carson popped the hood on the truck.

"Carson, I can help you..."

"I can fix this." she walked to the rear of the truck and grabbed the toolbox

"Ok." Andy eyed her ass when she climbed under the hood.

He was shocked when Carson slid into the drivers seat and the truck cranked.

"Wow." He snickered, "didn't think you could..."

"Didn't think I could what." She glared at him, "I have got news for you, women are good for a hell of a lot more than cleaning up after men, filling their bellies and having their babies."

"I didn't say that." Andy held his hands up in a sign of surrender. "its just that..."

Carson crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. "Well."

"Never mind."

Andy started to walk back to the porch but turned back around. Before Carson knew it, he had planted a kiss on her.

"Oh my..." she wiped her mouth, "what the hell did you do that for?"

"Oh I have wanted to do that since I laid eyes on you the first time" his ice blue eyes locked with her green ones, "wouldn't mind doing more than just kissing."

"Andy." she put her hands on his chest.

"What?" he tucked her hair behind her ear, "you know I wish you would talk to me, tell me what caused you to be so..." he rubbed the end of her nose with his, "cold."

Carson couldn't get a good breath, and could feel his hard cock pressing against her.

"Andy.. I.. I need to get to work."

"Meet me at the barn." It was more a question than a comment. "after dinner."

Carson nodded, and Andy kissed her again. This time, she returned the kiss.

Johnathan pointed out the window at Carson and Andy and slid onto one of the chairs.

"Looks like they have got the right idea."

"What?" Judy peered out the window, quickly looking away.

"Think I could kiss you like that someday?"

Judy leaned against the table, "What's with the someday shit?"

Johnathan chuckled, "I am thinking you'd probably knock the hell out of me if I tried that with you."

Judy smiled and started walking to the kitchen, "Well, why don't you try it and find out what I will do."

Johnathan chuckled, "May do more than just kiss you."

Judy turned to him when she reached the door going into the kitchen, "Promise?"

She walked into the kitchen, picked up a book and started fanning herself. "Oh Lord Judy, what have you gotten yourself into now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Judy peered at the apple tart in the oven and eased the door closed. She wiped her hands on a dishtowel and sighed.

"Hey mama"

"Hey baby."

"What's wrong?" Melayna poured a cup of coffee and joined her mother at the table.

"I am worred about Carson."

"Why?"

"She's not.. " Judy took Melayna's hands and shook her head as Carson entered the room.

"You get the tractor going?"

"Finally."

Judy smiled and walked over to her niece, slipping her arm around her shoulder, "My little tomboy."

Carson sighed and laid her head on her aunts shoulder. "You ever feel weird, I mean with the fact that we are close in age?"

"No." Judy shrugged, "why?"

"Just askin."

"Ok." Melayna pointed to a chair, "Sit, and tell us what the hell's wrong with you."

"Its nothing."

"Honey, nothing has had you moping around here for days."

"Aunt Judy, I think Andy likes me and…"

"So that is a bad thing?"

"No, its. .he's a lot older than me."

"Baby, seven years is not a lot older."

"You, you don't understand I…"

"Yes I do, and age doesn't matter." Judy sighed, "you are so much like your mama."

"I.. I wish I could have known her."

Judy's eyes swelled with tears, "Me too baby."

"What was Aunt Jean like mama?"

Judy sighed, leaning back in the chair. Her twin sister, Jean had lost her battle with cancer when Carson was only two.

"She was a lot like you." Judy smiled at Carson, "strong willed and stubborn, but had a heart of gold." Judy laughed, "she was a prankster too, just like you are."

"What about my daddy?"

"Honey your daddy was the sorriest piece of shit to ever inhabit planet earth."

"Where is he?"

"I have no idea." Judy stood up and kissed her niece on the forehead. "you don't worry about him."

Carson twisted her fingers together, "What was his name?"

"Why, you thinking about hunting him?"

"Would it make you mad if I did?"

"No baby, you are a grown woman, but..."

"But what."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

Judy slipped out the back door and peeked in the window before she lit her cigarette. She hoped like hell Carson got this wild idea out of her head about finding her father. That was the last thing the child needed.

"Hey there."

Judy turned as Johnathan was coming out the back door, "Hope its ok for me to come out here."

"Yeah its fine."

"Everything ok?"

"I wish I could say yes." she sighed. "Carson has decided to try and find her father."

"Oh, she doesn't know him?"

Judy shook her head. "Her mama died when she was two, and my husband, Clark and I, raised her."

"Husband." Johnathan looked disappointed, "I didn't think..."

"Oh." She chuckled, "my husband passed away four years ago."

"Oh good." Johnathan's eyes widened, "I mean, good you are not married.. not good..."

Judy laughed, "I understand what you meant."

"So, why don't you want her finding her dad?"

Judy sighed, "He left my sister when he found out she had cancer."

"Oh," Johnathan shook his head, "quite a man."

Carson was tossing hay from the loft when she spied Andy walking up the path.

"Don't fall." He yelled

"I wont." She stuck the pitchfork into the hay pile and climbed down the ladder.

"Been looking for you." He slid his arms around her. "I waited for you the other night and..."

"I know." She twisted away from him, "I am sorry Andy."

He leaned against the side of the barn and sighed, "Ok, what's wrong?'

"I..." she took her cap off, hitting the side of her leg, "I am a lot younger than you are."

"So." He shrugged.

"So."

"How old are you anyway, 29, 30?"

"Try 44."

"Liar." he laughed.

"I am serious." she was getting pissed, "I just turned 44."

"Well, I just turned 51 so... there's like what six, seven years between us." he looked at her and smiled, "that's not so bad."

She turned away from him.

"What's bothering you Carson?"

She shook her head.

"I wont tell anyone." he walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "tell me what's wrong?"

"I want to find my father."

Andy nodded, resting his chin on her shoulder, "So."

"I... I don't know where to start."

"Well, you have a birth certificate or..."

"Yeah, I do."

"Well." He reached for her hand, "that's a start."

Carson sat a box on the bed and pulled the lid off. Andy picked a photo up of a pretty auburn haired woman.

"This your mom?"

Carson nodded.

"She looks a lot like Judy."

"They were twins."

Andy stole a look at Carson and sat back against the headboard of the bed. "Why now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you looking for him now?"

"I guess.. well." she sighed, "I have just been thinking about him, a lot."

Carson tucked her hair behind her ear and pulled an envelope out of the box.

"What's that?"

"Its just pictures, mama's death certificate." She handed him the envelope, "I don't know what else is in there."

Andy pulled a photo out and glanced up at Carson. Thank God she wasn't looking at him. He couldn't believe his eyes.

He glanced at the death certificate and rubbed his chin. He didn't realize Carson was so young when her mom died.

Judy ran her hands through Johnathan's hair. The mix of cigarette smoke and his manly scent was turning her on.

"Ok," She pushed him back, straightening her shirt, "one of the girls could come in here and..."

"So."

"SO, I would rather Melayna not walk in on me making out with you." she ran her hand through her hair, "God I feel like a horny teenager."

Johnathan smiled, sliding his arms around her, pinning her against the counter, "Glad I am not the only one who feels that way."

Andy stuck his head in the kitchen door, interrupting Johnathan's exploration of Judy's mouth.

"What the fuck do you want?" Johnathan turned around and scowled.

"I.. excuse me Judy," Andy gestured with his finger, "I need to talk to you."

Johnathan ran his finger down Judy's cheek, "You stay right here."

He punched Andy's arm, "This damn sure better be good."

"Oh it is." Andy looked over his shoulder. "you are never gonna believe who Carson's father is."


	4. Chapter 4

Johnathan rubbed his chin and looked at Andy.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I saw a picture of him holding her John, and he is listed on her birth certificate as her father."

Johnathan pointed his finger at his brother, "You tell no one, you hear me, not Keith, Sig, nobody."

"What are we gonna do? I mean, she kinda asked me to help her."

Johnathan sighed, "Let me talk to Judy ok."

Johnathan peeked his head into the kitchen.

"Hey, where's your mom?"

Melayna turned and smiled, "Upstairs I think.. why?"

He grinned, "Thanks doll" He turned to go, and turned back, "Uh, which room's hers?"

Melayna shook her head, "Last room on the left."

Johnathan tapped on the door before easing it open. Judy was flat of her back, paperback book on her chest, fast asleep. Johnathan sprawled out on top of her, kissing her neck.

"What the.." she popped her head up, "Oh.. what time is it?" she laid the book on the night table.

"Almost five."

"I need to help the girls.."

He kicked the door shut and slid his boots off. "I think the girls can handle things."

Judy propped up on her elbows. "And just what in the fresh hell do you think you are doing?"

"Oh I think you know." He tossed his shirt into the corner and smiled, "been wantin to get you in bed since I got here."

"Well, that is one hell of a pickup line captain."

Johnathan slid her shirt off, kissing her. "I don't do pickup lines baby." He kissed his way down her neck to her cleavage. "when I see what I want, I go and get it."

"Oh my god." Judy panted, "uh I hope you aren't too disappointed."

"With what?"

"I don't know if you noticed. "She wiggled out of her pants and underwear, "but Carson got the tits in this family"

"Well," he kissed her belly, working his way south, "Andy's the titty baby in our family, not me."

"Ohhh." Judy dug her hands into his hair. It had been so long since she'd had sex it wasn't even funny.

"You like it?"

"Oh yeah." She panted.

"Damn your pussy smells good." He sighed.

"Oh Johnathan." she arched her back.. "Oh my.."

He peered up at her. "Don't you cum yet."

"Well," she repositioned herself, "you better stop..."

"No way in hell." He lapped at her clit, "Been waitin to do this to you." He kissed her inner thigh, " and I am gonna damn well enjoy it."

Judy moaned and writhed under him. He glanced up at her, in a passion filled stupor and smiled with satisfaction.

Judy got a glance at his cock and her eyes almost popped out of her head. She sat up and put her hand on his chest.

"Uh maybe we should.."

"What." He kissed her neck, sliding his hand between her legs.

"Johnathan, I.. uh.. oh god." She bucked her hips against his hand as he fingered her.

"You gonna cum baby?"

"OH shit, if you don't stop that hell yeah I am."

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"You... my god you have got a fuckin rod between your legs, and its been a long time for me and..."

He kissed her, running his hand up the side of her face.

"I wont hurt you."

"Yes you will."

"No, I wont." He smiled, "we can take it slow."

Judy nodded and laid back, trying hard not to cry out when he entered her.

"You ok?"

She nodded.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, oh.. oh my... "

Johnathan thrust up into her grunting.

"Oh Johnathan.. I am gonna.. oh god." Judy held onto him for dear life, biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming.

Carson bumped Melayna's arm and nodded toward her aunt.

"You ok mama?"

"Yeah." Judy nodded.

"Johnathan find you?"

"Yeah he did."

Carson snickered at the sight of her aunt, hair mussed, shirt buttons in the wrong holes. Judy started to the dining room and Carson stopped her.

"Uh, Aunt Judy." She pointed to her shirt. Judy blushed and re buttoned her shirt. She glanced up at the giggling girls.. "Oh shut the fuck up." she stammered, and walked into the dining room.

Johnathan took Judy's hand as they walked down the path that led to the pond.

"So, do you think we should tell Carson?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. They reached the pond and Judy sat down on one of the rocks. "I mean, when she finds out that he's passed away too..." she looked up at Johnathan, "it will crush her."

"Well, she's got a right to know."

Judy agreed, but at the same time, she didn't want her niece to get hurt.

"I did not like that man.. at all."

"He was a good person Judy, a good friend..."

"Ok, so tell me why he left my sister, and her baby?"

"I don't know." Johnathan sighed, "he never talked about them."

"So, what now?"

"I have no idea."

Judy sat down at the table in the huge kitchen and poured a shot of Scotch. Melayna glanced over at her mom and snickered.

"Is it that bad?"

"What?" Judy sighed, "oh, yeah." She downed the shot and poured another one.

"Ok." Melayna sat down, "What's going on?"

"Its.. its nothing." Judy smiled at her daughter, "nothing for you to worry about."

"You know mama, I am not nine years old anymore.. I am a big girl, and I can handle news, good or bad."

Judy ran her hands through her hair, "Johnathan knows who Carson's father was."

"Was?" Melayna put her hand to her mouth, "oh my gosh mama, he's..."

Judy nodded, "Don't say a word to Carson, you hear me."

"Mama, she's got a right to know."

"I know, but let me handle this ok."

"How does Johnathan know..."

"He was a fellow crabber, he died about three years ago, had a stroke while he was fishing."

"Oh." Melayna shook her head, "mama, poor Carson."

Judy nodded, "She told me once that I was all she had," Judy looked at her daughter through tears, "I guess she was right."

Carson held the tack shelf up over her head while Andy bolted it to the wall.

"There." he laid the screwdriver on the table, "think that should hold it."

He looked down at Carson and smiled.

Carson could feel her breathing change as she looked into Andy's eyes.

"Uh, we still have to put up..."

Andy pressed his palms on the table on either side of her and leaned in to kiss her, "I know." he said kissing her softly, "we can do that later."

Carson swallowed hard.

"You ok?"

She nodded. "I just.. Andy... I..."

"Yeah me too." he tucked her hair back, "I don't think I can keep my hands off you any longer."

Carson looked away. Andy sighed, wondering what could have possibly happened to her to cause her to have such a wall up.

"Carson, we don't have to if..."

"No, I want to.. bad." She almost whispered, "its just..."

"Just what?"

"Andy, I have never.."

"You're serious." He almost laughed.

"Its not funny." She folded her arms across her chest, almost pissed.

"Hey," he held his hands up, "I... I'm.. " he leaned against the wall, "why don't I just shut up before I talk my ass into something I cant get out of."

"I just.." she sighed, "guys never thought of me like that."

"Like what?" Andy slid down into a hay pile, pulling her down into his lap.

"You know what." she straddled him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"You had some stupid ass dudes in your hometown." Andy settled back against the hay. "I would have been all over you."

"Yeah right."

"I would have."

Carson sighed, "I get the feeling Aunt Judy knows something, and she's not telling me."

"I don't think she would do that."

"Its like, she feels like she has to protect me."

"She loves you baby."

Carson almost melted when he called her "baby".

"I know, but.. I am a grown woman."

Andy eyed her chest and sighed, "You wont get any arguments out of me."

"Andy, I know you want to, I mean.. I am not blind,, I just."

"Hey." He touched the side of her face, "your virginity is something that is precious, priceless.."

Carson started to speak and he put his finger to her mouth.

"That is not like a ball cap or a t shirt that I could give back to you." he smiled, "I wont take something from you that you aren't ready to give up."

"Thanks." she looked away, his tenderness almost bringing her to tears.

"But just so you know." He kissed her neck, "I want to have sex with you.. like bad."

"Me too." she pressed her forehead to his, "but the damn barn is not exactly the most romantic place to..."

He laughed, "I agree"

Carson kissed him, "Just so you know, I think you are pretty fuckin awesome."

"So." Andy rubbed her back and smiled, "what are we gonna do about this hard on in my pants?"

"I don't know captain.. you tell me."

Judy paced back and forth across the porch, glancing at her watch every few minutes.

"Hey" Johnathan stepped out, handing her a drink, "wondered where you went."

Judy gave him a dirty look, "Seems my niece and your brother have disappeared."

"Oh."

"Carson is not..." Judy huffed, "well, she aint one of your groupies."

"What the... what's that suppose to mean?"

"She's never had sex Johnathan" Judy whispered, looking around. "and if your brother."

"Hey" Johnathan said sternly, "Andy wouldn't do that, we weren't brought up to..."

"I am sorry Johnathan" Judy rubbed her arms, "I shouldn't have said that."

"You told her yet?"

"No." Judy sat down in the swing. "and I have no idea how to tell her."

Carson wrapped her arms around Andy's neck and pressed her forehead to his, "You hungry?"

"Starving."

"I can fix us something."

"Or, maybe we can go into town, grab something to eat and then..."

"And then what, find a cheap motel?"

"No." he snickered, "that's not..."

"That is exactly what you were gonna say."

Judy stepped into the kitchen, not really knowing how to tell Carson.

"Andy, could you excuse us for a second."

"Sure."

Carson sat a pot on the stove and looked over at her aunt, "Everything ok?"

"No.. well.. sit down baby."

"Aunt Judy, what's going on?"

"Its.." Judy took a deep breath and took Carson's hands, "its about your daddy honey."


	5. Chapter 5

Judy stood up when Melayna and Zack walked up the porch steps.

"Did you find her?"

"No." Zack leaned against the porch railing and looked at his dad.

"Dammit." Judy put her hand to her mouth, "I wonder where in the hell she is."

"We looked everywhere mama." Melayna sighed.

"Its ok." Judy hugged her daughter and patted Zack on the back, 'you two go and eat."

Johnathan slid his phone back into his pocket. He hadn't heard from Andy and he was starting to get worried.

Andy walked down the dock and sat down beside Carson.

"Your aunt's worried about you." He tossed a rock into the water, "Zack and Melayna have been looking for you for hours."

Carson just sat there, staring at the water. She finally looked over at him.

"You knew didn't you?"

"Carson…"

"You knew Phil Harris was my father, and you didn't say anything." She looked back toward the water, her bottom lip trembling, "guess you were too concerned with getting in my pants."

"Carson…"

"What?" she glared at him, "you knew, when you saw that photo and you didn't say a fuckin word."

"What was I suppose to say, what was I suppose to tell you…"

"THE TRUTH"

Zack sat his plate in the sink, and walked up behind Melayna, sliding his arms around her waist. "Its ok.. we will find her."

"I hope so." she leaned back against him, "if Andy knew, why didn't he just tell Carson?"

"Him and Johnathan aren't like that Mel."

"I just hope she's ok."

"Well." Zack turned her around, "I hope I can still sleep in your room tonight."

"My mama will kill you if..."

Zack glanced over his shoulder and kissed her, "I think Johnathan will have your mama too busy to be worried about who is in your room."

"They are cute."

Zack rolled his eyes and snickered, "Adorable."

Carson wiped her eyes and turned to stand up.

"Carson, will you please just talk to me."

"Why?" she tossed her hands up, "so you can just fuckin..."

"Hey." Andy took her by the shoulders, "I was kind of caught in a bad spot."

"I know." She sniffed, "I shouldn't be mad at you." she choked back a sob, "but I already lost my mama, and now... I will never even know who my father was."

Andy wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." she pulled away from him, "will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah sure."

"I.. I just don't want to be alone."

Andy rubbed Carson's back and kissed the top of her head, "You bout ready to go back to the house and go to bed?"

"Not really."

"Don't be too hard on your aunt ok."

"I just wish.." Carson sat up and sighed, "I wish everyone would stop treating me like some fragile piece of glass that is gonna shatter." she brushed the dirt off her bottom, "I am a hell of a lot stronger than I look."

"No arguments here."

Andy walked up the porch steps and held the door for Carson. Judy stood up from her seat at the table when they walked in.

"Don't ok." Carson held her hand up.

"Carson Marie..."

"Just let her alone." Andy held his hand up. "she's dealing with a lot."

"Andy's right Judy, give her some time to accept all this." Johnathan slid his arm around her. "see you two in the morning."

Judy sat down at the table and put her face in her hands. "She hates me."

"No she doesn't." Johnathan took her hands, pulling her to her feet. "you ready to go to bed?"

She nodded, "Let me say goodnight to Melayna."

"Uh, hon, I wouldn't go in Melayna's room if..."

Judy paused at the door and heard a deep moan come from her daughters room. She gave Johnathan a horrified look.

"Who the hell is in there?"

Johnathan chuckled, "My guess would be Zack."

Judy threw her hands into the air, "What the hell's going on around here?"

Carson snapped the bathroom light off, suddenly feeling very shy. Andy laid his watch on the night stand and crawled into bed.

"I am beat." He yawned, stretching his arms over his head. Carson breathed a silent prayer of thanks, thinking that maybe he would keep his hands to himself.

She laid her silk robe on the chair in the corner and turned the lamp off before getting into bed. She had never been in bed with a man before, and found herself stiff as a board, on her right side, facing the wall practically hugging the mattress.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She said almost in a whisper.

Her eyes popped wide open when he turned on his side and slid his arm under her breast.

"Andy."

"Yeah."

"I... I cant sleep with you..."

"Hush Carson, and go to sleep."

Andy slid his hand under her breast and slipped his other arm under her.

"What was he like?"

"Who?"

"My dad?" She untangled herself from him and turned onto her back.

"He was one of the most honest people I ever met, and a prankster."

"Must be where I get it from." She laughed.

"I think you would have liked him."

"I wish I could have met him."

Andy picked her hand up, twining his fingers through hers.

"He have any other kids?"

"Yeah, Josh and Jake, Josh worked on the boat with Johnathan and I for a year or so after he died."

Carson laid there staring at the ceiling. "Do you think they would want to meet me?'

"Yeah, I am sure they'd be glad to know they had a sister."

Carson wasn't too sure.

Andy turned onto his side and brushed Carson's hair back, "I wish there was something I could do to..."

Carson pulled him down, kissing him deeply.

"Babe, if you don't stop this I..."

"Maybe I don't want to stop."

"Carson, no." He shook his head, "not like this, it just.. doesn't feel..."

"But I thought you wanted to."

"I do...bad... but,"

"I understand." She pushed the covers back and got out of bed. She walked to the window, the light from the full moon hitting her face. Andy sat up and stared at her.

"You look beautiful by the way."

"What?"

He got up and stood behind her, sliding his arms around her waist. "you, standing here, the moonlight hitting you." he kissed her bare shoulder, "you are hot as hell Carson."

Carson turned and slid her arms around his neck, "You are not bad yourself."

"I am just an old granpa."

"You are the best lookin granpa I ever saw." she pulled his face to hers.

Andy groaned as Carson slid her tongue past his lips. He backed slowly to the bed and eased down.

"Carson," he ran his hand up through her hair, "are you sure you want to..."

"Yes." she eased down onto his legs, "I am."

Andy licked his lips and swallowed hard. "Shit, I feel like a teenager getting laid for the first time."

Carson suddenly did not feel shy at all, and slipped the straps of her night gown down.

Andy gazed at her breasts and sighed. He had always loved a woman with a big bosom, and Carson was surely blessed in that department.

Carson could feel Andy's growing member and it was turning her on. She wrapped her arms around his neck, grinding her pelvis against him.

"You sure you have never done this?" He nuzzled her neck, "shit baby you are makin me feel like I am the virgin."

"Just, be patient."

"I will." he laid her back onto the bed. He lovingly eyed her tits, god he wanted to suck the shit out of them, but reminded himself this was her first time, and he needed to be easy with her.

He twirled her nipple between his thumb and finger, causing her to moan. Andy grinned, lowering his head to give her other tit some much needed attention with his mouth.

Carson arched her back and moaned. "Oh... oh god Andy."

"You aint seen nothing yet baby." he started kissing his way down her belly, and when he reached her mound, she gasped, pushing his head away.'

"What are you doing?'

"Its ok," he kissed her, "just let me love you."

"Andy, I don't think I want you to..."

"Just enjoy it ok."

Carson laid back, scared half to death, but that feeling of fear turned to pleasure as Andy's tongue hit her clit.

"Oh,,, oh my.. Andy stop, something is happening to... "Carson tossed her head back and wildly bucked her hips. She collapsed against the pillows and looked at him wide eyed. "What was that?"

"You came baby."

"Oh... wow." she wiped her forehead.

Andy didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to ram his dick into her and fuck the living daylights out of her, but he knew he had to take it slow.

Carson got a glimpse of his massive cock for the first time. She ran her finger down the side of it and Andy shuddered.

"Are you gonna do what I just did?"

"Yeah." he panted, "sooner than I want to if you don't quit that."

He gently eased his two fingers into her, to see if she was ready, and she was. He positioned himself over her and slowly, an inch at the time, slid his cock into her.

"Oh.. oh my gosh."

"You ok?" Andy looked down at her face.

She nodded.

"Your body just needs to adjust that's all."

"You.. you are enormous."

He eyed her tits and smiled, "Yeah, so are you.

Andy slowly started to thrust, willing himself not to cum to quickly, but her hot wet pussy felt so damn good.

Carson started to get that feeling again, like when Andy was licking her between her legs and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Andy grunted, and said something Carson couldn't understand before letting out a loud groan. Carson felt his cock start to throb inside her, and then she came herself.

"You allright?" Andy wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah." she nodded, trailing her finger down his chest. Carson loved his body, she loved everything about him, "Andy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How long do we have to wait before we can do that again?"


	6. Chapter 6

Johnathan wrapped his arms around Judy and sighed. "Damn I dont want to leave." He looked down at her and smled, "been a quick couple of weeks."

"I know. "She straightened the collar on his shirt, "but it will be November before you know it. You are planning to come for Thanksgiving aren't you?

"Baby, wild horses couldn't keep me away from you."

Carson tossed her bag into the back of the truck and hugged her cousin, "I will call you when I get there."

"I just hope you can finally put the pieces of the puzzle together."

"Just weird knowing I have a granpa, you know."

Carson had spoken on the phone to her newly found grandfather, and learned that Phil didn't leave her and her mother. He'd left to fish, and had gotten the call while he was gone that Carson's mother had died. Judy had moved with Carson to South Carolina shortly after.

"I just still cant believe he'd been looking for me all those years."

"Well, let us know when you get there."

"You ready?" Andy opened the truck door and tossed his bag inside.

"Now listen you" Judy shook her finger at Andy, "you take care of her you hear me?"

"I will" He looked at Carson lovingly, "And we will see you in a few weeks."

Carson leaned her head back against the seat and sighed. She looked over at Andy and took his hand.

"So, guess this is a new beginning."

"Yeah, for all of us."

Carson looked out the window and sighed, contentment filling her.. She finally felt like she belonged.


End file.
